Body boards for riding waves and other recreational sports board made of foam and other floatational material are known in the prior art. Ski boards and snow gliding boards made of hard plastic for use on snow are also known in the prior art.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,328,200 discloses a ski or snow board with a scored plastic sole in which the scores are generally sinusoidal and have a width of 0.05 to 0.4 mm and a depth of 0.01 to 0.05 mm. The board disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,328,200 is made from plastic and the longitudinal distance between the scores is not addressed other than to indicate that several tens of them may lie side by side over the width of the board. The scores are made either by grinding or milling.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,290,249 discloses a snow gliding apparatus with a number of channels cut into the bottom of the board. The channels do not appear to be closely spaced. The channels are cut into the bottom surface with a router or other cutting device.
However, it would beneficial to provide a foam core snow board with spaced grooves which can be cost effectively manufactured and which would have improved performance when in use.